


Не жалею

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Брайан не присутствовал во время появления Гаса на свет. Что он думает об этом?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это ПЕРЕВОД текста от Film Lover.  
> К сожалению, за давностью лет (перевод был сделан в 2004 году) у меня не сохранилось ни оригинала текста, ни ссылки на него.  
> Просто имейте в виду, что это не мой текст.

Иногда я думаю, способен ли Брайан думать о чем-нибудь, кроме секса.

Возьмите сегодняшнее утро. Я шел к Майклу, чтобы обсудить сюжет будущего выпуска «Rage». Офис «Kinnetik» находился буквально в трех шагах от пункта моего назначения. А я не мог быть настолько близко к Брайану и не зайти к нему. Кроме того, у меня до встречи с Майклом оставалось еще полчаса.

Зайдя, я остановился у стола Синтии.

\- Привет, Джастин. Я тебя сегодня не ждала.

\- Я просто был поблизости. Решил зайти, узнать, есть ли у него пара свободных минут.

\- Буквально пара минут есть. Минут через пять у него будет встреча с PR-менеджерами. Впрочем, заходи. Я уверена, что он будет рад тебя видеть.

Я поблагодарил Синтию и направился в офис Брайана. Пять минут… Жалко, блин. У меня была мысль опробовать новую личную душевую Брайана.

Брайан сидел спиной к двери. В его офисе несколько людей уже ждали начала встречи. Митч, глава PR отдела «Kinnetik», показывал всем тысячи фоток своей новорожденной дочери. Я услышал, как он говорит:  
\- Это было потрясающе. Я присутствовал при ее рождении, наблюдал, как она появляется на свет… Со мной в жизни не происходило ничего круче.

Один из его коллег сказал, что у его жены роды начались на месяц раньше положенного срока, поэтому его не было с ней. Закончил он свой рассказ словами:  
\- Я всегда жалел, что меня с ней не было.

Брайан выдал короткий смешок и потряс головой. Я подумал, что таким образом он дал понять собравшимся, что этот детский разговор его притомил. Затем он сказал:  
\- Да? Я не присутствовал при рождении Гаса и не жалею об этом ни капли.

\- Правда? Почему это? – спросил я.

Брайан обернулся на звук моего голоса:  
\- Привет. Я не знал, что ты здесь.

Я улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Отвечай на вопрос.

Он усмехнулся и подарил мне фирменный взгляд – таким взглядом он словно овладевал мной. Мой член немедленно реагировал на этот взгляд: мне хотелось немедленно повалить Брайана на пол и сорвать с него одежду. Прямо перед всеми. И он отлично понимал, что делает, задница.

Но я совершенно не ожидал такого ответа. Но когда ты живешь с Брайаном, можно ожидать чего угодно.

\- У меня той ночью были дела интереснее.

Я засмеялся, быстро чмокнул его и отправился на стрелку с Майклом. Я качал головой, выходя из офиса. Брайан только что дал всем понять, что для него ночь секса важнее рождения сына. Наверняка он не совсем этого хотел.

 

**********

После того, как совещание закончилось, я остался в офисе один. И начал вспоминать ту ночь, когда родился Гас. Я знаю, что многие мужчины говорят, что присутствие на рождении ребенка, - это самое яркое впечатление в их жизни. Я видел мужчин, которые искренне сожалеют, что пропустили рождение своего ребенка. Я не жалею. Ни минуты не жалел. На самом деле, я до сих пор благодарю Бога, или Судьбу, или Рок, или какая там хрень распоряжается нами, что я в ту ночь отключил мобилу.

Я никогда не отключаю свой сотовый. Никогда. Он – часть меня. Я, наверное, так никогда и не пойму, зачем я отключил его в ту ночь. Это была случайность, ошибка.

Лучшая в моей жизни ошибка. Я никогда о ней не пожалею.

Мне становится просто физически больно, когда я думаю, что могло случиться, оставь я телефон включенным. Я никому в этом не признаюсь, но это так. Меня пробивает холодный пот, когда я думаю, какой пустой была бы моя жизнь, если бы я сделал все правильно и присутствовал на рождении сына.

Если бы я сделал все правильно, то был бы в больнице в час ночи. То есть, уехал бы из «Вавилона» раньше. И никогда бы не увидел самого прекрасного на свете блондина, на которого я положил глаз, едва он встал под фонарем. И я бы никогда не подошел к нему, не заговорил с ним, не предложил бы поехать ко мне.

Если бы я сделал все правильно, то вокруг меня бы не вертелся маленький придурок, отказывающийся уйти из моей жизни. Не позволяющий мне забыть, какими мягкими могут быть губы, какой сладкой на вкус кожа, каким отзывчивым на любое мое прикосновение может быть тело.

Если бы я сделал все правильно, я бы никогда не встретил единственного человека в моей жизни, который ждал чего-то хорошего от меня. Который отказывался верить, что я – всего лишь самовлюбленный негодяй. Из-за которого мне расхотелось быть самовлюбленным негодяем.

Если бы я сделал все правильно, я не встретил бы единственного человека в мире, который полюбил меня сразу и без всяких условий. Я знаю, Майки и Линдси любят меня, но они всегда закрывают глаза на мои недостатки или прощают их мне. Поверьте, у меня куча недостатков. Но Джастин… Джастин – единственный человек в моей жизни, который принимает меня таким, каков я есть, и любит меня таким.

Но не поймите меня неправильно. Гас для меня важен. Я люблю его гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал. Но я ни капли не жалею, что пропустил его рождение. Особенно, когда думаю, как много я бы потерял, будь я той ночью в больнице.

Сожаления? Я ни о чем не жалею. Уж точно не об этом.

У меня той ночью были дела интереснее.


End file.
